Generally, a tire is composed of a plurality of rubber members and a plurality of reinforcement members mainly formed from cords. Typically, as shown in FIG. 4, respective parts, such as an inner liner 1, a tread 2, side walls 3, chafers 4, etc., which are formed from rubber members conformed to demanded properties, are combined on a molding drum with a carcass layer 6, belt layers 7, and bead bodies 8, which comprise a reinforcement member containing cords, to mold a green tire T, and the green tire T is transferred onto a vulcanizing metal mold from the molding drum to perform a vulcanizing process to manufacture a tire. A vulcanized tire as manufactured is subjected to quality inspection, such as uniformity, weight measurement, etc., through after-treatment process such as cleaning trimming and then shipped (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-306495